deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief
Descrpition: Metal Gear V.S. Halo. These two famed supersoldiers go head to head in a battle to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (Cues: Invader- Jim Johnston)U Brian: Super soldiers, an army's golden ticket for ultimate warfare Jason: And these two just take it one step above Brian: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear Jason: And Master Chief, Leader of the Spartans Brian: For this fight, both combatants will not have access to either of their helplines (Cortana and Otacon). And Master Cheif will only be limited to his bullet weaponry. The exceptions to this are the plasma grenades and the energy sword. Jason: He's Brian and I'm Jason. Brian: And it's our job to test their weaponry, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Solid Snake (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid - Main Menu Introduction*) Brian: Born in 1972, his name was simply David. His goal: to become the succesor of the greatest soldier who ever lived. Jason: Why you ask? Because he was cloned from him. For those of you that dont want to play the games for his history, or are too lazy allow me to explain it, David was created using eggs from a jappenese scientist, grown into the womb of femme fatale spy with seven other brothers, but six of them were crossed to empower the reaming two Brian:According to Prophecy, one of the said brothers would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. Introducing Solid and Liquid Snake. As a teenager, Snake joined the green berets as a soon to be soldier, then joined the CIA, the U.S Army and finally, Foxhound, here his deadly stealth skills earned him the legendary nickname, Solid Snake (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid - Main Theme*) Jason: While serving under said units, he was trained form the very person he was cloned from, Big Boss Brian: While infiltarting Outer Heaven, Sanke uncovered plans for a new machine that can airmail a nuke to anywhere, famisouly known as Metal Gear. Jason: After wrecking these things from left to right (giggity) and Killing off the greatest soldier who ever lived using a liter and a can of hair spray. Jason's Sex Joke Count: 1 *Music Stops* Brian: (Writes down sentance in notepad) Jason: Wait, what are you writing? Brian: A new method of dealing with fanboys that cant accept their favorite character lost. Jason: Bet I can think of a better method. Brian: O.k. What is it? Jason: *Pulls out a Cardboard Box* Brian: That's the best you can come up with you dumbass ? Jason: I dont see you coming up with better ideas *Gun noises are now heard as one hits the Camera* (*Cues: Left 4 Dead 2: Elevator Music*) Sorry! We are experiencing Technical Difficulties (Music Stops) Brian: Sorry about that folks. Anyways, after killing off the man that he was cloned from, these Metal Gears kept showing up and Snake was always called back into action to take these down one by one Jason: Even though he just wanted to retire in Alaska and go dog sledding with his 50 huskies (* Cues: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Main Theme*) Brian: Snake did not earn his reputation of stealth by going in guns a blazing Jason: Even though that golden rule was broken in MGS4. Regardless, he will carry out the mission as stealthy as possible. Brian: Like his Ruger Mark II pistol, with a suppressor, a laser sight, and along side with tranquilizer darts, are perfect for silent takedowns. But when lethal action is required, the 1911 operator usually gets the job done with .45 ACP rounds filling up a 7 round magazine Jason: If that wasn't enough for you, Snake also has a stun knife. If your wondering how this is possible, imagine if a tazer and a knife made sweet love (Giggity) and cranked out a bastard child Jason's Sex Joke Count: 2 Brian: All of these tools combined play into a specialized fighting style, CQC. A combonation of hand to hand fighting and gun play, thaught to him by Big Boss himself. Jason: Wishing to remain unseen, these weapons do little use with out the help of some tools. Brian: The OctoCamo, a smart camoflauge that matches the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings. Even the Gecko bots can't spot Snake in this Jason: And Snake is always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high tech eye patch, the solid eye. No, he's not actually missing eye, think of it as a monocle from the future. With bonus features of infared, night vision, and radar. Batteries not included. Brian: On an unrealated note, Snake was also infused with Nanomachines, which energizes his body. Truly making him a weapon in the shadows. Jason: But just incase Snake wants to break said golden rule, he's got plenty of weapons to back him up. (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Opening Infiltration*) Jason: When going into action, Snake is ussually seen with his Mark 23 SOCOM pistol, using .45 ACP rounds in a 12 round magazine. The USP takes 9 mm Parabellum rounds in a 15 round magazine, and actually is a preffered choice for AMerican forces. Brian: With other side arms including the MP5 with a 30 round box mag, uses the same ammo as the USP, and can shoot at a range of 492 ft. With something more iconic to the series, The Patriot holds 100 rounds per mag and uses 5.56x45 mm rounds. Jason: His more fun weapons come from his Famas, shooting 25 bullets at 1000 RPM, his more accurate M4 rifle of 5.56x45 mm rounds and even having the M203 grenade launcher, and the PSG-1 when needing complete range and accuracy, shooting at maximum range of 2,625 feet. Brian: And one of his more iconic weapons, the M870 shotgun. What's unique about it is how many types of ammo this thing can use. 12 gauge, 16 gauge, 20 gauge and even 28 gauge shells can be used. All with a pump action reload system and being able to fire 8 of these shells at a time. Jason: He can even weild the beautiful rail gun, firing electromagnetic induction at the speed of at least 5,400 mph. She can fire whatever you want her to. ( Cuts Music ) Brian: (Waves hand in front of Jason) Uh... Jason ? Jason: ( Continues to daydream) Brian: *Sigh* (Pulls out .44 magnum and fires off a round) Jason: SON OF A BITCH ! (Falls out of chair) Brian: Now can we get back to the damn show already ? Jason: Fine. ( Resumes Music ) Brian: Now, with that out of the way, Snake carrys two varying rocket launchers. The FIM-92 Stinger locks onto targets with pin-point accuracy. And The Nikita uses remote control rockets to find a blow up their targets. It's great for sneak attacks and for a distraction, but damn impractical for direct combat. Jason: But this list would not yet be complete without some equipment on the field, including C4's, Claymores, Hand grenades, stun grenades,Chaff Grenades, which are basically throwable EMP's, a cardboard box, pentazemin, Body armor that flattens bullets on impact and a few bottles of Regain 24 and rations that can restore Snake's health. Good God, that's a mouthfull. Brain: But my personal favorite piece of equipment is the infinity bandana, which allows Snake to have infinite ammo.. Somehow (*Cues: Metal Gear Saga- Metal Gear Solid 4*) Jason: Aside from Big Boss, Snake has taken down Snipers, Psychics, Cyborg Ninjas, Liquid Ocelot, his own brother, and of course, many Metal Gears. Brian: He blew up a Tank using nothing but a few hand grenades, and perhaps his greatest feat of all, being trapped in a long hallway, bieng bombared by microwaves for 3 minutes Jason: Keep in mind, that an average human' skin would deteriorate in 2 to 3 seconds. God Damn, can anything kill this guy ? Brian: Well, technically yes. Snake isnt invincible as his armor suits do have limits on how much it can survive. Jason: And the combo of cloning and nanomachines don't help. After he turned 35, Snake started rapidly aging and even suffered from heart issues and siezures. Brian: Despite this, Snake can see through and complete any mission put in front of him. Theres a reason why he's known as the one makes the immpossible, possible. Snake: We can tell other people about- having faith. What we had faith in. What we found important enough to fight for. It's not weather you were right or wrong, but how much faith you were willing to have, that decides the future. Master Chief: (*Cues: 117- Halo 4*) Brian: Picture this, the year is 2552, the alien Covenant has already given a barrage of skirmishes to the construction site of Installation 04. All seems bleek for the defending UNSC. Jason: But, when the Covenant start to invade the UNSC's, ''The Autumn, ''they knew that only one man can deal with this threat. One that will end the tyranny of the Covenant, one that will change the face of war itself. Brian: The name feared and respected across the galaxy, John-117. Better known as, The Master Chief. Jason: John here was born in 2511 to parents living in Elsium city on the colony world of Eridanus II. After six years, Dr. Catherine Hasley saw the potential John had and put him for a SPARTAN-II program along with 150 other candidates Brian: Only after a few months, John has showed incredible intellect and luck. John alongside 74 successful candidates, were then informed of the upcoming training, and how he would protect Earth and all of her colonies Jason: Afterwards, he would recive his new name, and we just said earlier. Brian: Going through said training, John beacme a force to be reckoned with, even beating up and possibly killing ODST's at the age of 14. Jason:( Looks at physique) Do you think i can still get one of those training programs Brian: I seriously doubt it. Alongside the benefits of becoming a main reason to own an Xbox back in the early 2000's, John's character was not the only thing to get an overhaul with the SPARTAN-II augumentation. Jason: This augmentation enhanced his eyesight to see in complete darkness, increased his strength by a factor of 5, has a near- unbreakable skeleton, a 300% increase in reflexes, and hieghting his memory, intelligence and creativity. Brian:With all this training, it would eventually lead John to don the Mark VI Mjolnir Armour. The augmentation and the armor really do go hand in hand as the training is brain linked to Master Chief's suit. Having his thoughts to control his actions Jason: Alongside Titanium platted armor, his armor is also heat resistant, have an 80 ft. motion tracker, and his shields, somehow, heals him within 5 seconds. Brian: On a side note, despite the fact that the suit weighs 1000 lbs., John still jumps like he's on the moon. Seriously, just imagine the potential that this guy would be able to preform without his armor... Jason: (Slaps Brian in the face) Brian: Thank you, I needed that. Jason: You're Welcome ( Cues: Brothers In Arms - Halo: Combat Evolved) Brian: Afetr his training complete, Chief would soon begin his military campaign spanning slightly over 30 years. From his first counters to the Inserrections, to the early days of the Human- Covenant war, John would have served over 200 missions for the UNSC, and earning almost every medal the UNSC could offer. Jason: But during that time, John would'nt be without his favorite blue A.I, Cortana. With such future of being friends and partners, they would be put into a suicide like mission to test John's and Cortana's partnership. Brian: After rescuing 4 Marine soldiers and fighting on Reach's final assault, John was frozen in a cyro- chamber waiting for the next invasion from the covenant. Jason: Then John was released from said cyro-chamber and began to fight off the covenant for the next 5 years or so. But even during that long war period, Master Chief was not without a weapon. (Cues: Warthog Run- Halo 3) Jason: Starting off with his M6 Magnum pistol and is a preffered choice for most people in the lore of Halo. Brian: Firing 8 12.7 x 40mm rounds with a range of 152 feet, the magnum is considered by many the worlds largest pistol, or the worlds smallest rifle. Jason: Alongside that is the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun holing 60 rounds a mag, having a range of 160 feet, and a fire rate of 900 RPM. Brian: And the standard M9 Frag Grenades have a kill radius of 16 feet. though he can't really decide wheter or not to bring two or four of these grenades. Jason: But that's only the beginning, his Assault Rifle holds 32 rounds with a fire rate of 650 RPM. Brian: His Battle Rifle shoots a 36 round magazine in three round bursts with 2.4 bursts a second. His M90 Shotgun fires 6 8 gauge soellkraft at 1.5 shells a second. On a side note, the shells have been said to be so dangerous to the point where it has been banned to near extinction.That's stupid, the whole point is to kill the Covenant in war, so if anything this is actually hindering the UNSC. Way to go guys. Jason: Moving on, his DMR may not be as flashy as a shotgun per se, but its 15 round capacity is perfect for taking down foes at a distance with semi-auto fire. Brian: His SAW holds 72 rounds and fires at a rate of 920 RPM, one of his fastest shooting guns in his arsenal. And even his M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, which is famousily known as the Sticky Detonator, is basically a sticky C4 grenade launcher that can be detonated anywhere he wants. (Cues: Main Theme - Halo 2) Jason: But, even the Chief has his heavy fire power. Like his Sniper Rifle, with a range of 7545 feet, a 97.3% accuracy, and rounds strong enough to be said to penetrate tanks. Brian: The M41 Rocket Launcher holds 2 rockets at a 2x zoom level and can even lock onto vehicles, while firing 1 rocket a second. Jason: And while Chief has had his powerful lasers in the past, none of them have been as powerful or as iconic as The Spartan Laser. A giant F- You laser with pinpoint accuracy, can penetrate multipule targets and tanks, and has been said to be powerful enough to level a whole goddamn city. Brian: But, there's a couple of problems. One: The whole "City Busting" thing is questionable. Seriously, name one point in the games where Master Chief leveled an entire city with this Laser launcher. Two: There's only enough room in the damn thing for 5 shots. And third: The charging up time takes on average, 3 to 5 seconds when firing the weapon, making it impractical in combat. Jason: Yeah, but when you have a laser that can destroy anything in one shot, does it even really matter? Brian: Yeah, I guess so. But what makes Master chief really unique are two iconic covanant weapons. The Energy Sword is one of the few weapons Master Chief has yet to master. Featuring two four foot blades made out of pure plasma, and has been said to block bullets. Jason: And one of his more lethal weapons, the plasma grenade. Your classic sticky grenade with a kill range of 13 feet and a 3 second detonation time. But what's a super soldier without his equipment. Brian: Such as the bubble shield, a Domed barrier that blocks bullets, lasers, explosions, and even tank rounds for around 20 seconds. The power drain is a combonation of an EMP and a health drainer. Jason: The trip mine is a ground land mine with an explosion radius of 20 feet. ''' '''The grav lift launches Chief up in the air, and the radar jammer scrambles people's radars with false radar signals. Brian: The flare is exactly what you think it is, the regenerator heals every one in the area for 15 seconds, yes I counted, and the deployable cover is just a less effective version of the bubble shield. Jason: He actually has something that makes him invincible for 10 seconds, a flying laser turret, a cloaking device that makes Chief almost invisible for 12 seconds, and an overshield that gives John two extra shields. Brian: And coming into Halo 4, John was introduced into a whole plethora of new abilities. Such as the thruster pack, a device to avoid attacks quickly and can to close the gap on opponents. The holographic decoy creates a picture perfect replica of the user to fool and distract others Jason: The hardlight shield creates a bullet proof shield in front of the person using it. The Auto sentry is a flying turret with a terrible rate of fire but makes up for it in power. And promethean vision has a spectrum wave that can see people through walls. Brian: Now you may be asking yourself, what did Chief do with all of this stuff, well we're glad you asked (Cues: Ending. Tribute - Halo 3) Brian: Over the course of his 30 years military campaign. He took on many armys, including the Covenant, the Insurrection, The Alien Flood, and the Prometheans. Jason: He destroyed Halo 04 and The Ark. Destroyed a covenant armada with an incredibly spikey bomb. He actually ran half a kilometer in 17 seconds, tearing his Achilles tendon doing so. And actually fell from orbit, holding onto nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, and got up a few hours later already back into action. Brian: And by far his greastest asset, is possibly being the luckiest game character to ever exist. But, even some one like the Master Chief has his flaws. He's only ever able to hold onto two or three weapons at once, though this may just be a game mechanic. And, while John is still a formidable soldier as he's proved time and time again, he doesnt perform at his best unless he has Cortana at his side. Jason: But with such extreme luck, does it really matter if he isn't performing at his best Master Chief: This is Spartan-117. Can anyone hear me? Over. Lord Hood. Isolate that signal. Master Chief, you mind telling me what your doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight. Intermission: Brian: All right, the combatenats are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Jason: It's time.... FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Brian: You proud of that? Jason: *Chuckles* Yup. Fight! Pre-lude: (Cues: Invader Amber Clad- Halo 2) WHOOSH! The Amber Clad just arrived out of slip space, positioned right again at Earth. Though instead of a new Halo ring to search and destroy, it was a new and smaller type of machinery. One that can airmail a nuke to anywhere on the planet. One that can turn the tide of war for humanity. This machine known as Metal Gear. They knew what it is, and they know how to get it, by sending ODST's down to the surface to clear the area. Though there is one more factor needed to be added in. One that can garuntee the Metal Gear departures. Master Chief. The green armored super soldier stepped inside one of the many drop pods, alongside many ODST's as preparing for the launch, armed with the iconic Assault Rifle and two more Smg's. Commander Keyes: Everything loaded up ? Sgt.Johnson: Yes Ma'am. Commander Keyes: ''All right, launching co-oordinates. ''Sgt. Johnson: Since these Aliens are new to that outpost, how 'bout ''we send them a nice house-warming gift? One by one, the pods dropped from the ship and steadly increased speed as it approached the atmosphere of the earth. Meanwhile, in Master Chief's pod he was busy talking to his A.I, Cortana, to notice the area around him increasing in flames as the pods dropped towards the surface. ''Cortana: So, what exactly do you plan on doing once we're down there ? Master Chief: I was thinking about shooting my way in. Cortana: I had a feeling you were going to say that. The drop pods flew further into the atmosphere as they descend towards the state of Alaska. Meanwhile, on the surface. (To be continued) Category:A random username Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles